


Those Hips

by SuplexQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Jazz having a bad time, Kup having a great time, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, crack ship, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexQueen/pseuds/SuplexQueen
Summary: Jazz learns that respecting your elders is very important sometimes.Kup already knew that.





	Those Hips

Jazz knew he was fragged. He'd known from the very beginning. He'd known the moment Kup accidently jabbed into his hip seams while wrestling for a gun, unloaded, that the saboteur had grabbed from the elder in an attempt to get him to go out more. The mech was making yelling at recruits a personal thing! But now Kup had found out, by accident, that Jazz was particulary sensitive in his hip seams and accordingly told the saboteur that he was going to make use of that knowledge. Which in particular, made Jazz as uncomfortable as he could feel normally, which was not much but it sure made him wary around the wrecker. Not like he doubted himself, he could probably beat the grandpas aft twelve ways to sunday but that wasn't really an option.

He, first off, did not want for Optimus to pull a sad face and look dissappointed at him. No thanks. Second off, he wouldn't feel good beating up a mech that could probably his creator thousand times over. Right now the saboteur was just pacing around in the small room he had on the ship of the wreckers. The only reason why he was here in the first place was because he'd been on a mission, it went bad and they ha to bail him out. Which was already humiliating enough but now the old geezer found out another painfully embarassing secret he had and it was making him rather angry if he was honest with himself.

The only thing about this was, that Kup didn't know how sensitive his hip seams were. He probably thought Jazz just didn't like them touched which gave him the opportunity to come up with something that would evade his little secret to come out. Right now was not going well.He got torn out of his mind as a loud banging against his door announced visit, right before it opened and speak of the devil it was none other than the sergeant in person. Man, he looked older everytime Jazz saw him. Was that a loose screw? He stopped his pacing almost immediately and managed to look as casual as one could look in such a small room before giving a forced grin, that seemed casual to anyone who didn't know him well,  and cocked his hips. Crossing his arms before his chest.

"Oh? Didn't expect ya so late n tha evenin', dun need ya beauty sleep?" Damn wreckers had no sense for privacy. None. Jazz had been washing himself earlier and the brothers TwinTwist and TopSpin had just barged in and tried to be all friendly out of nowhere. While he was in the Primus damn washracks. 

Creepy much.

Now Jazz was confronted with the veteran and frankly, he just wanted to be left in peace and not pieces. Yet he already felt some kind of speech bubbling up in the older mechs throat just before he dragged a deep inhale from his cygar, which after Perceptor was some kind of drug to keep him sane, not a risk hazard at all which probably would never ever go wrong in the future, and grinned at him as if he was looking at a youngling, which- Fine, compared to Kup everyone was a youngling but that didn't count.

The geezer was older than Optimus for crying out loud. He was probably older than Ratchet.. He held well now that Jazz thought about it. At that age it must be complicated to keep all your bolts in place when trying to shoot a Decepticon."Me an you should spar." Which was definetely not the thing Jazz had expected to hear from Kup but he just said it and all the hidden aggression the saboteur had been building up until now was slowly bubbling up. He almost felt as impulsive as Impactor because before he knew it he grinned a bit more genuine and tilted his head.

An opportunity to show the old mech some SpecOps ways? Hah, as if he'd pass that up. "Sounds like an actual gud plan mate." Which was what he said and what he felt at that time but oh boy, if only he had known the consequences of these actions. He sure as hell would have never agreed to it, not if he had known the old wreckers plan.

\--

Now it was too late, now he knew what the others plan was because he was stuck between Kup and an unconvinient corner. The old mech had droven him there without Jazz even noticing and had his fingers so deep in the youngers seams that he could probably feel the saboteurs protoform. Jazz was already a giggling mess as he squirmed from left to right, his strength melting away the more Kup decided to roll his fingertips against his wires. "Oh? How 'bout here, lad." Kups voice calm and quiet compared to Jazz's.

Tweaking them occassionally especially right under his armor. Jazz was trained to take any kind of torture- He'd been trained for every situation but not this. Never this. Simply because it had never been necessary. The only reason Kup knew of this weakness was because Jazz hadn't paid any attention what so ever when it had happened and he was paying, oh so dearly, for it. "Gotcha now.." Kup cooed softly as he pressed closer to the frantic saboteur, not leaving him enough space for any kind of evasive maneuver, not giving him time to recover processor power. Simply digging his fingers deeper and curling them right into the soft spots that made Jazz howl out with hysterical laughter.

It had been merely about five minutes and the youngster looked ready to blow some fuses, of course Kup knew better. He knew he could get some more time out of the smaller mech. Grinning as he grazed a particulary sensitive bundle of wires and made Jazz shriek and spasm under his hands. It was a delight. Jazz face was a grimace of hysterical agony. A wide, desperate grin stretched over his face as he started to bounce on his pedes to try and dislodge Kups fingers from his ticklish spot, only for his legs give in and him sliding down against the wall until he was a curled up, pathetically, hiccuping and snorting ball of laughter on the floor.

Yet no matter how much he tried to evade, those devilish fingers simply followed him. "Daw, so sensitive~ Who woulda thought tha great spy 's a lil ticklish?" And that fragging talk from the sergeant did not help either. Was there a safeword?! He needed- He needed a break. He needed to get those slagging fingers out of-Then Kup decided to press his hands up and practically pry his hands under the armor even further to grope at Jazz protoform with all ten fingers, digged them right into his stomach area, massaging the soft mesh firmly.

Jazz lost his left over thoughts and screamed out in ticklish stress before toppling over, groping and clawing weakly and uselessly at the elders shoulder "YAH WI-WIIIHIHIN- A- A NEEHEHEAHAH-" Whatever he tried to say, it went out in bubbling laughter when Kup decided to up his game and scrape over the saboteurs sensitive wires in that area too. Rolling it between his fingertips, digging through them gently and simply making his life further hell. 

Even if he had managed to get the sentence to a finish and even if Kup had clearly understood, he would probably just continued. This was too much fun to pass up on. Jazz was always faker than Barbies smile whenever he was around Kup and the other wreckers, it was about time to teach him some manners in that regard. Lying to his elders like that. What a brat.. But now he was genuine. A genuine mess on his floors. "Jus look atcha. A mess. Yer done boy. Jus let it happen." 

It was a good thing the others were out in the town for rations because otherwise they would hear Jazz hollering down Heaven and Hell. What else Kup realized was that the more he tortured the small mech with gentle touches, the more likely it became for him to be unable to escape.The more he laughed, the weaker he got, with every spasm, gasp, hiccup of snorting laughter he was edging closer to his own limit of self control. Jazz normally kept his emotions and actions in check but now he'd slipped up.

He was paying for it. With every time Kup got to hear that bubbly laughter the older felt a little bit more sadistic. Lifting one of Jazzs legs over his shoulder and pulled the saboteurs hip a bit onto his lap, scooting closer and really squishing the mech against the wall now. With no option to escape his fate the saboteur could only let his hysterical laughter holler loudly to the ceiling, he didn't know it yet but this would continue for the next few hours until the others returned.

\--

Which eventually they did. They noticed how much nicer and respectfuller Jazz was towards Kup but whenever asked Kup just waved it off and brushed it off as 'a talk'. Jazz secret remained a secret. Kups secret. They still had some weeks of travel before their arrival with many opportunities to exploit this secret of theirs. 

This was going to be a long trip for Jazz.


End file.
